


THIS IS CHICAGO, SWEETHEART

by dsa_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due South
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-14
Updated: 1999-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer visits Chicago...





	THIS IS CHICAGO, SWEETHEART

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Benton Fraser sat in the library on Diversy Street and read Homer

 

****

THIS IS CHICAGO, SWEETHEART 

By Jennifer

Wndhvrno60@aol.com

PG-13 for some mild violence and slight profanity

I write this with the image of a really nasty Angel still in my brain. What fun he was with no soul...

So, on other words, this is like alternate universe... Willow's curse didn't work and Buffy sent a soulless Angel to hell... And I've discounted all of the third season...

**  
**

 

 

Benton Fraser sat in the library on Diversey Street and read Homer. It had been a while since he tested his mettle with some good heavy reading. So, when Ray had forgone dinner and movie with him that Friday night, after work, he decided to stop at the public library. 

It was quiet. Not many people were in the "Classics" section that night. Fraser assumed everyone was out, being merry and having a good time, welcoming the weekend. Quiet... just the way he liked it.

"HELP!" The quiet shattered and Fraser dropped the book to the table and leapt up from the chair. He flew down the down the stairs and stopped, where the young librarian lay.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" He knelt before her and asked.

  
"I... I'm fine... but the book... Mr. Giles was sending someone for that book... It's very old and very valuable. Please get the book, sir."

"I'll do my best, ma'am." Fraser stood, placed his Stetson on his head and ran out of the library. He scanned the area carefully. He began walking; keeping his eyes and ears alert. He peered in the alleys as he walked. Alleys full of overflowing dumpsters and rats. Street by street, he continued his search for the stolen book and the men that took it.

He stopped at an alley, where he heard crashing garbage cans, a woman grunting, and what was that sound... growling? He ran into the alley and saw one monstrous looking man holding a woman to him.

  
"Sir, if you would be so kind as to unhand that woman?"

Buffy Summers looked at the dorky man in the ridiculous hat and red uniform. What time of year did he think it was? Halloween?

"Hey, Red," Buffy shouted. "Bad move. Just turn and walk away."

"Well, I'm sorry Miss." Fraser said. "I can't do that. I am sworn to uphold the law and these men are breaking it." 

The vampire paid no attention to the Man in Red and bore his teeth, preparing to dig them into the Slayer's neck. Fraser noted this and leapt forward, tackling both the girl and the man. Fraser felt himself fly backwards as the man exhibited an enormous amount of strength in tossing him away. 

Buffy jumped up quickly, cursing Bozo the Clown for his interference. She turned toward the retreating vampire and grabbed him by bottom of his shirt and pulled him back toward her. "No you don't!" The vamp faced her and the two squared off. 

"Uh Miss, perhaps..."

Buffy cut off Bozo, without taking her attention off the vamp before her. "I'm telling you just leave this to me. It's my job. "

Job? Fraser questioned silently. He went to speak again, but stopped as he watched the girl demonstrated with great skill and grace her ability to "take care" of the strong man. She met the man's kicks and punches with ones of her own. She gave harder than she received. Then when the man was completely off balance, the girl pulled out a wooden stake, raised it above her head, and drove it into the man's chest. Dust... 

Fraser watched the scene with awestruck confusion. Did this girl just best the man who threw him like he was nothing more than a ragdoll? Did she just stab the man with a wooden stake and kill him? Great Scott!

Buffy knelt down and picked up the book the vampire had stolen from the library. "Giles and these damn doomsday books." She mumbled and then started out of the alley as if nothing had just happened.

Fraser forced himself up and back into focus. He approached the girl slowly. "Uh Miss."

Buffy turned to him. "It's best you forget what you just saw."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. "You just killed a man. I'm afraid I have to place you under arrest..."

 

 

Buffy whined the whole cab ride to the precinct. "I can't believe you're arresting me. What kinda cop are you anyway!"

"Well, I'm a police officer from Canada."

"That's why you're dressed like that? You're from Canada?"

"Well this is the dress uniform of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

"So where's your horse?"

"In Canada."

"What's it doing there?"

"Well I can't exactly go galloping through the streets of Chicago, can I?"

"You're dashing around Chicago in that ridiculous red uniform!"

"Excuse me Miss. This uniform is a worldwide symbol of pride and dignity." Fraser could feel the flush creeping onto his face. _She insulted the uniform!_

"So, how can you arrest me anyway? This isn't your jurisdiction."

"I'm making a citizens arrest."

"But you're not a citizen!" she exclaimed. "That's it! Driver, please pull over."

"Driver," Fraser said. "Please continue to the 27th precinct."

"You can't arrest me."

"This is true. But I know of a man that can."

"Driver!" she snapped again.

"Keep driving," Fraser added as the driver slowed the car.

Buffy sank into the seat. "This isn't happening. I can't believe this is happening."

"You killed a man. What can't you believe?"

"He wasn't a man." 

"He wasn't a man?" Fraser asked incredulously.

"No."

"Well, that's a completely different thing."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Well do you hear yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand, Red."

"I have a name."

"Yeah well so do I."

"It would be?"

She looked at him. He was a handsome man. He had a head of thick dark hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She thought of Angel, in hell. Her thoughts fell back to Sunnydale where Giles and the gang hold down the fort. "My name is Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Well, Buffy Summers. I'm Benton Fraser. Constable Benton Fraser."

She smirked. "Benton? And I thought I was cursed." She giggled then. 

"Well thank you very kindly!" He declared sarcastically.

Buffy clutched the book under her arm. She had the book. The immediate danger was over. Now she would just have to talk her way out of jail...

 

 

Buffy tapped her fingers on the table of Interrogation Room 1. Constable Benton had left her there, one hand cuffed to the chair, the other free. Two officers had met Red at the door and attempted to relieve him of his Buff duty. But he had insisted that a guy named Ray be called in for the case. It confused Buffy. This Mountie's rapport with the Chicago PD. But she couldn't think much about it. She had bigger fish to fry. She needed to get the heck out of this hell of a city and get back to Sunnydale. 

Fraser briefed Lt. Welsh on the happenings of the evening after Welsh had agreed to call Kowalski in. 

  
"You realize, Constable that Kowalski is off duty."

"Yes Leftenant. But I feel this case needs to be handled delicately. She is very young. And, pardon me sir, while Detective Huey and Dewey are more than capable and efficient-"

"Enough Constable. I understand. Just don't eat too much time with this thing. You saw her kill the man."

"Yes sir, but she said something very curious."

"That was?"

"That he wasn't a man at all."

"Constable, perhaps the girl would be better off with psych."

"Sir, she was utterly coherent and rational until that point."

"Constable,"

"And I saw the man, sir. He didn't look human."

"Constable, maybe you should join the young lady with psych."

Fraser sighed. "Sir,"

"Forty eight hours, Constable. Forty eight hours and then we move on it."

"Thank you sir."

"Yeah right. Just wait in the room with her until Kowalski gets here."

"Yes sir."

Fraser exited Welsh's office and headed to join Buffy in the interrogation room.

 

Ray Kowalski stomped into the squadroom moodily. They hadn't bothered him when they called. He was home, nursing a beer, watching curling on TV. _How depressing_ , he thought. 

He approached Detective Dewey and asked him for a quick brief. Dewey pointed to Welsh's office where the Lieutenant and Fraser looked as if they were in a deep discussion. 

"What does this have to do with?"

"The girl in Interrogation 1."

"Girl?'

"Yeah and what a knockout!" Dewey almost dribbled on himself.

"A knockout, huh?" Ray remembered the last knockout woman he arrested. _Damn poncho_!

Kowalski headed for Interrogation 1, without getting the official debriefing from Welsh and Fraser.

 

Buffy hated waiting. Patience wasn't one of her virtues. If she even had any of those left. Constable Benton had been gone for a half an hour. What could be taking the guy so long? Giles needed that book.

And as usual he had left the whole project solely up to her. It surprised her a little that he had trusted her to go to Chicago by herself. And her mother! Well that did take some convincing. But now at eighteen, Buffy was enjoying the small taste of freedom, sans the handcuffs, she had in Chicago. If she only knew what was beyond that door...

 

Ray opened the door slowly. He stepped in and stared at the girl. God, Dewey was right. She was beautiful. But young! How old could this girl be? He closed the door behind him. "Hi," he said slowly.

Buffy watched him enter the room. Blonde, blue-green eyes, and utterly beautiful. Buffy couldn't place what it was about him that caught her attention so completely. The quiet fire that rested in his eyes. The interest they displayed in her... not leering but genuinely engaged by her. And then he spoke, quietly, shyly. She smiled. "Hi."

"Uh... are you the girl with the Mountie?"

"Constable Benton? Sure."

"Constable Benton?"

"Yeah well he didn't really like me calling him 'Red'."

"He generally doesn't like that."

Her smile widened as he moved further into the room. "You must be Ray."

"Yeah, I am. Ray Kowalski."

"I'm Buffy."

"So why are you here, Buffy?"

"Don't you know?" She almost snapped the fuzzy little moment gone. 

"Well no."

"Why not? Didn't Red fill you in?"

"I haven't spoken to him."

"Look, Detective, I need to get outta here. I've got to get this book home to California."

"Let's see."

"No way." She said. "This book doesn't leave my sight."

"That book could be evidence in this investigation."

"You know this is getting a little ridiculous. No body, no murder!"

"Murder?" Ray stepped back. "Fraser brought you in for murder?" _Should have considered the briefing_.

_  
_

Great, she thought. _Me and my big mouth_. 

"Look, lemme see that book," Ray moved to the table and went for the book. 

Buffy, her patience lessening with each movement the blond detective made, lifted her feet. Her hand pushed the table toward the Detective and with her feet she kicked it at him. 

"Jesus Christ!" Ray shouted hitting the wall behind him as the table drove into him. Ray's head hit the Sheetrock hard as he slid down slowly. "What the hell didya do that for!"

Buffy stood and lifted the chair with her cuffed hand. "Just stay away from me!" Buffy shouted, hoping to draw attention to the room.

"Woah, woah, just hold on a minute." Ray held up his hand in front of her. "I'm not gonna hurtcha."

"Stay back!"

 

Fraser heard the crash in the interrogation room and dashed inside to find Ray and Buffy at opposite ends of the room, fiery eyes and near exploding heads.

"Ray, I see you've met Buffy."

"Yeah, Frase. Did anyone consider giving her to psych?"

 

Fraser set about putting the interrogation room back in order. Ray lent a hand but was preoccupied with the girl on the other side of the room. Whatever was in that book had to be pretty important.

"Alright now." Fraser began after the table was back in its original position and the chairs were neatly placed under it. "Ray, could you undo the handcuffs." Fraser faced his partner.

"No way, Fraser. No way, no how will I take another step near that one!"

"Ray, please. You probably just startled her."

"Startled her? Fraser she threw a table at me!"

Buffy cleared her throat. Both men looked at her. "I'm sorry." She said. "But this book is way too important to leave my hands again."

"What is the book for Buffy?" Fraser asked her.

"I'm not quite sure. But I have to bring it back to Sunnydale so that my wa... uh... brother can study it."

Fraser turned to Ray again. "Ray."

Ray sighed and then proceeded to undo the handcuffs.

Buffy flexed her wrist and rubbed it gently. "Thanks." She looked at the Mountie. "So what now?"

"Why don't we go someplace and talk?" Fraser suggested.

"Fraser," Ray argued. "Maybe that isn't such a good idea."

"We can't talk here, Ray."

Buffy watched the two men closely. She knew she could trust Red. And for whatever reason, she didn't feel like considering it at the moment, she wanted to trust the blond detective.

"Alright." Ray said. Then he turned to Buffy. "But no funny business. I don't wanna have to shootya."

She smiled coyly. "I'll be a complete angel."

Ray nodded his head. "Ok. Ok. Lemme go get the car. I'll meet you two out front."

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

 

 

"Where to?" Ray asked as the four of them piled into the GTO and started driving. Dief took his place next to Buffy whose thoughts drifted to Willow and Oz back in Sunnydale. 

"Are you hungry?" Fraser asked her.

__

Hungry? How could he think of food at a time like this! "Uh, well, yeah, sort of."

"Let's stop someplace and eat."

Ray pulled the GTO into a pizza parlor parking lot. The three got out and went inside. They sat down and ordered pizza and sodas.

"So who's gonna tell me what's goin on here?" Ray asked.

"Yes, well, where should we begin?" Fraser looked from Buffy to Ray.

"How about the murder Fraser? What the heck is that about?"

Fraser looked once more to Buffy. "What about the murder Buffy?"

Buffy sighed. "Okay. It doesn't look like I'm gonna put one over you guys. I killed that guy. But it isn't what you think."

"What is it then?"

"You guys are gonna think I'm crazy. I know it. But I'm going to tell you the truth."

"The truth would be nice here, eh Fraser?"

"Yes Ray."

Buffy addressed Fraser. "Did you happen to see what the dude looked like?" 

"Well I didn't get a great look but he was deformed. Almost monster-like."

"Very perceptive. He was a monster. A vampire to be exact. You see Sunnydale is sitting on top of a hellmouth and these vamps are just crawling out the woodwork looking for anyway to end the world. And it's my job to slay such demons. This book has something to do with some end of the world plan by some supreme demon who has yet to show himself. The vamp I slayed was just a messenger."

Fraser and Ray looked at each other and then at Buffy. Ray spoke first. "Fraser,"

"Yes Ray."

"I knew we should have dropped her off at psych."

 

Willow peeked around the corner of the alley into the deserted Chicago street, desperate for any sign of the Slayer. She then turned to Xander. "This place gives me the creeps." She whispered.

"No really!" Xander's sarcasm didn't lighten the situation.

"I don't think we're in the right place." She continued attempting to ignore him. But that was always hard with Xander.

"What makes you say that Will? The dark, trash laden alleys or the bums sleeping in them."

Willow shot Xander a look of death. "Do that again and I'll turn you into a frog."

Xander opened his mouth to retort and then closed it again, noting Willow's "serious face".

"Let's go." She said.

"Yeah, sure Will." 

They started down the street. _Whatever was Giles thinking when he sent us here after Buffy_? Willow thought gravely.

 

 

 

"I don't need a shrink!" Buffy looked at Kowalski, her anger rising into her face in a hot flush. "What I need is to get this book back to Sunnydale before all hell breaks loose."

"What kind of hell would that be?" Kowalski shot back at her. 

"Oh that would only be a vampire feeding fest!"

"That's it!" Kowalski jumped up. "Let's go." He dropped twenty dollars on the table and headed out the door. Fraser and Buffy followed behind.

"Kowalski," Buffy called after. "Kowalski."

Ray turned to face the young woman. "What!" he snapped.

"I can't prove anything to you. You just have to believe me."

"I believe that Fraser here saw you kill a guy. If he was roughin ya up then hey, I understand. Sunnydale may be on a hellmouth, but this is Chicago, sweetheart."

Buffy tried to control her anger as she and Fraser followed Kowalski down a side street to the GTO.

They were stopped, however, when they saw four men standing by Kowalski's beloved car. He pulled out his gun. "Step away from the car!" he yelled.

As they got closer, their form became more apparent. They had the same deformed, montorous faces that Fraser saw earlier that evening. 

"Uh, Ray..." Fraser began.

"Not now, Fraser! They're by the car!" Kowalski kept his gun aimed at them. 

Buffy grinned at the detective as she watched him cock his gun at the vampires. _Should I let him make an ass of himself?_

"Uh, Kowalski, I think you should listen to Red here. Bullets won't work."

One of the vamps smiled at Kowalski and proceeded to put his hand through the passenger door window. "Seamus sends his regards... A little gift for the slayer." He threw something in the car and then the four tried to retreat.

"FREEZE!" Kowalski yelled. When they didn't, he fired three times and watched all three bullets pound into the back of one of the still sprinting vamps. He ran after them preparing to fire again.

Buffy turned to Fraser as they started after Kowalski. "Is he always this high strung?"

Fraser looked at the girl. "No, this is calm. Considering they just smashed his car window."

 

 

Buffy reached into the car and pulled out an envelope. **For the Slayer** , was written on the back. She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph and a note. Buffy looked at the photo and gasped. "Oh God."

Fraser looked at the Buffy. "What is it?" 

"They've got my friends."

"The vampires?"

She nodded and opened the note. _You want your friends; we want the book_...

Kowalski returned shortly. He inspected the car as while Buffy was reading what those guys left for her.   


"They broke the window," he lamented. "I can't believe they smashed the window. Do you know how hard it is to find a window for this car, Fraser? Do you? Well neither do I but I'm sure it ain't easy."

Fraser kept his attention on Buffy. 

"Hey, Fraser!" Kowalski shouted.

"Oh, right Ray. The window." He said offhandedly. 

"What is that?" Kowalski looked over Buffy's shoulder at a picture of two young people, bound and gagged. "Friends of yours?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said. "I've got to help them."

"Now hold on a minute," Kowalski, said. "These guys just busted up my car,"

"Forget your car!" Buffy exclaimed. "This is my family!"

Kowalski stared at Buffy, noting the anger in her eyes, touched slightly by fear. "Why didn't it faze him?" He asked her.

"What?"

"I hit him." Kowalski said. "I shot the guy three times. It didn't faze him."

"It's what I've been trying to tell you. They are vampires. The way to kill them is to expose them to the sun, wooden stake through the heart, cut off their heads..."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kowalski put his hands up in front of him cutting her off. "Cutting off their heads?"

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do."

"You actually do this?" Fraser spoke up then.

She looked at the Mountie, serious and concerned. "Yes, Red, I do."

"You're only what sixteen, seventeen?"

"Eighteen."

"That's not a life for a teenager."

"No kidding Red. But it's not a choice. It's a calling. My destiny."

Both men looked at the girl. "And you just keep doing it until..."

"Until I die." Her voice didn't waiver, remained strong and curt.

"And then?"

"Another slayer is activated."

Fraser contemplated Buffy's predicament and then came to the only conclusion he could. 

"I'll help you in any way I can, Buffy." He told her.

Kowalski looked at Fraser. Knowing him and trusting him go hand in hand. He sighed heavily. He was doing it again. Fraser was risking their lives in another "wildly bizarre way". Kowalski knew, though, that he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Buffy looked at the two men, her eyes silently thanking Fraser for his support. But then her gaze fell on Kowalski. God, she thought, how cute is he! With his crazy spiked hair that went out in Sunnydale ages ago. "Well, Kowalski?" She asked. "Are _you_ going to help me?"

Kowalski met her gaze. "Yes, Buffy. I'm gonna help ya."

She smiled. "Thank you. But we have to get moving. Warm bodies and vamps just don't cohabitate well. My friends are in danger if they aren't already dead. We can't wait for this Seamus to come to us."

The three went to the library where Fraser first heard about the book. Buffy called Giles from Kowalski's cell phone and gave him the name of the vamp's name who was in demand of the book. Giles was only a little familiar with the demon. Fifteenth Century Ireland. Dangerous creature. Far more dangerous than Angelous on his worst day. Was entrapped below by a young witch in Salem in the late Seventeenth Century. It's possible he made his way underground to Chicago where he awaits the Book Of Occultism to free him completely. He told Buffy he would research Seamus as much as he could and get back to her. She gave him Kowalski's cell phone number and joined Fraser and Kowalski in the Ancient Section.

She tossed the phone at Kowalski and thanked him. She then turned her attention to Fraser who was diligently reading. "I don't think you'll find anything here." She said. "Giles has one of the most complete libraries when it comes to demonology.

"You'd be surprised what you can find." Fraser mumbled as he continued to read. "Here," he said then. "Seamus the Dread. Roamed Europe for two centuries, pillaging and destroying villages and towns before heading to the New World. He apparently preferred small religious communities, which brought him to the Puritan town of Salem in Massachusetts. He befriended a young witch and together they wreaked havoc on the town until the she betrayed him and trapped him underground for eternity or until the spell could be reversed. Once reversed Seamus would regain all of his power. With every human he kills his power will increase tenfold and he will rule the earth with his kinsmen."

"Kinsmen?" Buffy asked. 

"Yes. It mentions here, those of his undead family, and those that they sired. Apparently Seamus and his kinsmen are among the most powerful and diabolical vampires that ever walked the earth. It's sort of like a familial order."

"Are there any names?"

"Just two."

"Two? He's only got two kinsmen?"

"Well it would seem that these two are the ones worth mentioning. But we mustn't forget those that they sired which could run into the thousands."

"What are the names?" Buffy asked. Giles would need those as well. He would certainly be able to look these demons up if they were as bad as Fraser says.

"Liam and Angelous."

Buffy closed her eyes then. _Angel_...

Kowalski concentrated on the picture while Buffy and Fraser concentrated on the books. He looked at the background and picked his brain hoping for an epiphany.

Buffy sat down across from Kowalski and watched him. Watched his eyes concentrate heavily on the photo. Watched his chest heave with each breath he took. She shook her head, trying to break this spell Kowalski had over her. Even when he made her mad, she could feel her attraction to him. _God, why can't I pick a guy my own age!_

"Who are they?" He asked her not taking her eyes off the photo.

"They're my best friends. My family. They know about me and they are always there. They don't judge what I have to do. They understand when I'm not quite on a happy cloud. And they do their best to watch my back. Willow, that's the redhead, she's like a sister. And Xander, well, Xander is Xander."

Kowalski looked up at her and smiled. _She is so pretty_ , he thought. _Get out of your head, Ray, she's only eighteen!_

"Did you choose this?" she asked him then.

"Choose what?"

"Being a cop."

"There is no philosophical redeeming answer for that question. I dropped out of school; it just wasn't for me. Couldn't decide what to do with myself. So I joined the police academy. Hell, I get to drive fast and carry a gun."

She smiled introspectively. "I could probably do this."

"I think you can do better." The softness in his voice overwhelmed her.

"Are you married, Kowalski?"

"I was once."

"What happened?"

"It went badly." He looked back down at the picture to hide his eyes.

"You still love her, huh?"

"Sometimes."

"I was in love in once. He was older than I was. It was a doomed relationship from the start."

"Why? Because he was older?"

"Sort of."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's life I guess."

"Life is better than that. Ya just got get passed all that messy stuff. And ya do, ya know. Get passed it."

"Thank you Kowalski,"

"I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have."

He met her gaze again and smiled. Soft, gentle smile. "Well, we better get goin on this then."

She nodded. "I'll go and see if Red has found anything else."

"You do that."

Ray watched her return to Fraser, the smile never leaving his face. He then turned his attention back to the photo. And there it was. A blurred neon sign. But he knew the sign. There was only one like it in all of Chicago. 

"I know where this is!" He shouted.

Buffy turned toward Kowalski. "What?"

"This place in the picture. I know where this is. It's a pub on Dearborn Street."

"Let's go." Buffy grabbed hold of Kowalski's hand and attempted to stand him up. 

"Wait a minute." He said holding onto her hand. "We gotta have some kind of plan and call for backup."

"Try and understand something, Kowalski. Backup will not help us unless they're willing to engage in hand to hand combat with wooden stakes and big swords for the purpose of decapitating."

Kowalski nodded. "Right."

"Let's swing by my hotel. I've got weapons there."

Kowalski stood up. He called Fraser and the three left the library.

Tumulty's Pub went as far back in Chicago as Wrigley Field. It was always crowded, especially on St. Patricks Day. Ray had recognized the neon Harps sign in the background of the photograph. Tumulty's was the only pub in Chicago with that sign. It was a one of a kind.

The three had made the detour to Buffy's hotel to get supplies. Buffy armed Fraser and Ray with wooden stakes, crosses, and holy water. She then rattled off _her_ plan. 

Handing the Book of Occultism to Fraser, Buffy gave instructions. "You can't let anyone get a hold of this book, Red." She told him. "No matter what happens."

"Understood," Fraser nodded.

"Now listen, both of you." Her voice grew commanding and both men remained quiet and still. "Just go in and get my friends out of there. Nothing else. I can take care of these bad guys. You've got to trust me on this one. But if you run into a problem, the cross will usually buy you some time as will the holy water. If you feel it necessary to try and kill one the vampires, you have to stake them in the heart. They won't die otherwise. They'll just get really pissed off."

"Right." They both nodded and looked at the stakes in their hands.

"All right. You boys ready?" She flung open the car door.

"Oh yeah," Kowalski smiled. "As I'll ever be."

Fraser remained silent and quite frankly, overwhelmed.

The three entered the building quietly. Kowalski took them to an unused entrance that he had used during his underage drinking years. They had entered the upstairs of the pub, since all of the action usually transpired on the lower level where the stage, bar, and dancefloor were. Before they took position on the balcony, Buffy opened the heavy velvet drapes that covered the large windows and kept the outside world from entering. Although the room was dark, Buffy adjusted quickly and took an inventory of the place. It was during this inspection that Buffy found Xander and Willow gagged and bound to chairs on the stage. She motioned to Fraser and Ray toward the stage. The two men nodded and headed that way. 

Buffy hopped over the rail and shoved her bag of goodies around her shoulder to her back. She eyed the vamps keeping watch over her friends and took note of the vamps on the door. There was one also lurking in the shadows behind the bar. She counted six. She also knew that one of them had to be Liam. _Well_ , she thought, _here goes nothing_!

She leapt off the balcony and down onto one of the tables, landing cleanly on her feet. She put on her most confident smile, side glancing at Willow and Xander, offering up her assurance that they would be safe. She then spoke up, cocky and almost rude.

"Ok, now. Who is the brilliant master of this little drama here? Come on now. I know I'll be taking you all out at some point tonight, but you can do yourselves all a favor and die quickly if you just give me Seamus and Liam..."

Fraser and Ray watched as Buffy deftly embarked on her mission. They were amazed and awestruck by the girl's ability and courage. So much so that they felt their own courage multiply. They moved quickly to the stage where, Xander and Willow struggled with their bonds. Ray took out one of the vampires, quite by accident and Fraser held off two others with crosses, holy water, and little bit of brute strength. Ray undid the teenagers bonds and the two officers led the way out of the pub. They packed the two safely in the car and waited. It only took Ray moments, however, to push past Fraser and reenter the pub to help Buffy.

Buffy watched as a shadow stepped from the bar. He shook his head slowly from side to side. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He murmured coming into full view. "Did you really think I'd let you get off that easily, lover?"

Buffy looked into Angel's face. Evil emanating from him. "How was your trip to hell?"

"Not bad," he said. "But you know the old adage, all good things must come to an end."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, they do. I didn't kill you enough the first time."

"Come on, Buff. You know you just can't. You love me too much. You know you never forget your first lover."

Buffy tried to remain strong and in control the shaking she felt wrack the inside of her body. "I won't make the same mistake twice, Angel."

"Of course you won't love. I won't let you."

Buffy jumped off the table toward Angel. 

"This fight is useless, you know. You can't win."

Buffy shook her head. "That's where you're wrong Angel. And at the moment, your precious book is on its way back to Sunnydale with Willow and Xander."

"That's OK. Seamus can wait. But I don't know if Liam can." Angel moved his head to the side, shooting his gaze passed Buffy. Buffy followed his gaze to see Kowalski at the mercy of Angel's kinsman, Liam.

"Damn it Kowalski, I told you to just get them out!" She shook her head. Three vampires closed on her and she began her fight with heavy kicks and punches to the three vamps as they bore down on her. She kept a subconscious eye on Liam and Kowalski in the corner. Angel was approaching them slowly. She pulled out a stake and took out one vampire that had come up from behind her. The two others worked to disarm her of the stake and pack in which she kept her "tools". She jumped up onto a table and then leapt onto another. She picked up one of the chairs, as a vamp leapt at her. She held the chair up, catching the vamp on two of the legs, one piercing the heart. The third vamp swiped at her legs, knocking her from the table. She crawled on the floor to the stage. The vamp followed her diligently grabbing at her feet as she kicked him. She leapt up on the stage and pounded her foot into it. She pulled a jagged board from the floor of the stage and used it to stake number three until he was dust.

Buffy turned her attention to Liam and Angel who still held onto Kowalski like he was ransom. Angel sent Liam to do the job. He had killed a slayer once, back in the early 1800's. His time had come again. Yet, Angel knew, inherently, that Liam couldn't kill this one. Only he could kill Buffy. Like he said to Spike once before, "To kill her, you gotta love her..." And he watched as Buffy quickly made dust out of his great grandfather's brother. 

"You see now," Angel began, holding the blond detective close to him, his face toward the slayer. "That's what I love about you Buffy. You can always arouse my appetite. And this one might be a little skinny but he'll do." Angel's face changed as he moved in toward Kowalski's neck. 

Kowalski struggled under the strong hands of the vampire that held him but found it was getting him nowhere. He tried to hope that Buffy would somehow get him out of this but when he felt the vampire's lips and teeth on his neck, he felt himself fall away into splendid blackness.

Kowalski leaned on Buffy as she helped lead him out of the pub. He was still woozy and the laceration on his neck was still bleeding. He couldn't believe it but somehow, she had gotten to him before the vampire could drain him. He didn't know what she did and she wouldn't tell him. Kowalski assumed this vampire was somehow deeply connected with Buffy. Because when he came to, he watched a bitter scene between the two. She could have killed him but she didn't. She left him there, humbled by her, stewing in his own hatred and anger, cowering from the sunlight that dawn had brought through the opened windows. She simply helped Kowalski to his feet and they walked out into the morning light.

Fraser, Xander, and Willow approached the two as they stumbled out of the pub. Ray was holding his neck and Buffy, well, she was holding onto Ray. Fraser took hold of Ray and guided him onto the car. Xander, Willow, and Buffy embraced and without words received each other. They just knew what the other was thinking and feeling. Words were unnecessary. 

Once in the car and safely on the way to receive medical attention, Willow spoke up. "Is it over?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. He'll be back. But as long as we have that book, Seamus will stay put."

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Willow whispered feeling her friend's sadness.

"It's Okay. It's just one more lesson I have to learn." She looked in the front seat where Kowalski sat, weak from the loss of blood. "Yet another lesson..."

 

Kowalski was out of the hospital in two days. Buffy had sent Xander and Willow back to Sunnydale with the book. She had remained behind to make sure Kowalski would be all right. She knew he would be. But she also knew she would never see him again. She was going to stay as far away from Chicago as she could. 

Fraser and Kowalski drove Buffy to the airport the same night Ray was released from the hospital. Giles was screaming for her and as usual, she couldn't let her watcher wait. 

"I just want to thank you guys," She said gratefully waiting to board the plane.

"It was no trouble." Fraser said.

"Speak for yourself, Fraser. You're not the one whose car..." Kowalski stopped himself and smiled at the slayer. So young yet far older than her age conceded. "No problem. If you're ever in Chicago again... well don't look me up."

Buffy forced a chuckle. "Right. Don't look you up."

"I'm kidding."

She nodded. "That's okay, Kowalski. I don't think I'll be back here anytime soon. You know the hellmouth and all."

"Oh yeah, well,"

"It's cool." She said. "I've got it all under control."

"And the guy?"

"Guy?" she asked.

"Yeah the one who almost sucked my brains out."

"Angel. That's gonna be trouble."

"Cuz you love him?"

She shook her head. "No. Because he's strong."

Kowalski nodded. "Well I think you're a lot stronger than you think."

She smiled. "Now that's a first. One upping my lack of modesty."

"I mean that, Buffy."

She smiled accepting his compliment. "Thank you, Kowalski."

"Why don't you call me Ray?"

She shrugged. "I like Kowalski."

He smiled then. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. But in a very bold, very Buffy move, she turned her head and moved her lips to his. It took him by surprise for a moment, but he settled into a very soft, very sweet kiss. They backed away from each other as the announcement for Buffy's flight came over the P.A.

Buffy said goodbye to Fraser and then to Kowalski. She then boarded the plane and headed home.

Kowalski turned to Fraser. "Fraser, don't ever do that again!" He reprimanded his friend as they headed out of the airport.

"Do what Ray?"

"Involve me in a weird case like that again."

"Well Ray, I don't remember ever twisting your arm."

"Twisting my arm? You involve us with a beautiful girl who slays vampires and you're telling me you didn't twist my arm!"

"Yes Ray."

"Right. Well fine."

"Okay Ray."

"Okay."

The two left the airport, watching the plane as it took off into the Chicago evening sky.

 

Disclaimer-As always... I don't own anything here.

I just have to note that I didn't think writing a crossover of my two favorite shows was going to be this hard. But it was. So I ask that you be kind...


End file.
